Mincraftia mysteries
by EyesOfHorus619
Summary: Aaron is transported to a strange blocky world forced to fend for himself. Others soon arrive and kingdoms rise, enemies become allies, secrets are uncovered and an ancient evil is awoken. Also things explode. So there's that to look forward to.
1. Prologue

**Okay so due to me being a total nerd I am doing a little story about one of my favorite games. Minecraft. Hope you enjoy, always remember to review.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Everyone panicked as the Boeing 767 jet descended faster than a bullet towards an empty field. The next thing I knew I was in the middle of disaster. The plane was in half, the wings broken off, the site was littered with metal, fires everywhere, pitch black smoke spewed from the windows carry-on baggage all through the aisle, sirens blaring outside. I heard the screams of children trying to find their parents. Watched as innocent people burned in the blaze of the fires. Then one of the jets engines blew up.I heard a girl screaming, a terrifying scream of sadness and terror. That's when I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1 Wood Gathering

Chapter 1 - Wood Gathering

My name's Aaron. I'm roughly 5'11 and I'm 15. I have pitch black hair and dark brown eyes. Anyways when I awoke I was in a complete different world. I was next to a lake, I didn't how deep it was but I wasn't willing to find out,let alone what lived in its depths. The lake was in the middle of a forest. The trees were lush and green. I could see apples in some of the trees which would be a good source of food. The air seemed different as well. It seemed like it was clean like it hasn't been polluted. In this world everything was blocky. At first I thought my vision was just messed up due to the crash but upon further inspection it turned out that everything was actually in the shape of a cube. I surveyed my surroundings and took note of my resources. I had nothing but the clothes on my back and whatever was in this world. Oddly I wasn't panicking but I knew I would have to survive somehow. Shelter, I thought to myself. I would need some type of protection from the weather and whatever dangers lurked around. I looked around for a good building material. Dirt and sand didn't seem like very good ideas so the last thing I could think of was wood but I couldn't possibly make it out of wood because there's no way I could chop down a tree without some sort of tool and I'm certainly not strong enough to chop a tree down with my bare hands, am I? I was willing to try it anyways because it wasn't like I had anything better to do. I took a couple swings at the bottom of the tree and to my surprise the wood had broken and oddly turned into a smaller version of itself. The tiny block was the size of my hand. I picked it up and examined it when I placed it on the ground it grew back to full size. I broke the wood and picked it back up I looked for somewhere to put it so I wouldn't have to carry it but I couldn't find any. So I just held it and went back to the tree. To my astonishment the the tree was floating in thin air! I broke the next block of wood expecting the tree to fall then but it was still standing. I then broke all of the wood and suddenly all the leaves decayed leaving 3 apples and 5 of what looked like tree saplings. Now I had to pick all of this stuff. I grabbed another wood block and as soon as I touched the block it vanished. I was puzzled. I then looked at the wood blocking my hand. In the bottom right corner there was a number 2. This was crazy, I thought i was losing my mind. I wanted to try something. I placed the block on the ground and as normal it grew back to full size but I still amazingly had another one in my hand. There was no number this time. This was definitely odd. I picked up all the wood, apples, and saplings and headed back towards the lake. I figured out a way to turn the wood into wooden planks and started building. At first I thought I would needsome nails or glue to keep the whole thing from falling apart but once again, to my surprise, the planks held themselves together. My little house...well more of a shack was...quaint. It didn't have much room but it held together and kept me protected so I was cool with it. The whole thing was 6 blocks long, 6 blocks wide, and 3 blocks high. I made a little table where I that I could build on. I then realized another problem. It was dark in the shack. I cut holes in the walls for light which would have to do until I found a light source. It started to get dark. I decided it would be best to wait till morning, I didn't know what came out at night and didn't want to take the risk.

* * *

Pretty good right? While I'm doing this I will try to fix my Great War story which i am not satisfied with. This story will probably get updated more due to the revision of the great war. So yeah I'm gonna try to update whenever I can probably on weekends.

Review please. More stuff coming...maybe...don't get your hopes up though. Jk


End file.
